icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sparklyplatypus
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Frothy page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 04:52, July 18, 2011 Talking to myself... ...because my page looks lonely. I'm so odd. :) Sparklyplatypus 05:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC)ME!!! What goes on in the land of lonelyville? Lol jk XD IBeSeddie 16:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC)I do believe I'm Seddie's child...from the future! Nothing really...there aren't any people. But now you're here, so it's a party! haha :) Sparklyplatypus 16:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay for parties!!! I'll go get some waffles! XDIBeSeddie 21:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC)I do believe I'm Seddie's child...from the future! About the game The game starts at six. It should take less than an hour, but it depends on how fast the teams are. Fanfic username Hey sparkly! are you Random Storygirl on fanfiction? Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 01:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL You are a winner! I'll read your stories some time, I just wanted to say hey and plus you reviewed my story on FF! So thankyou :D Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:47, September 27, 2011 (UTC) haha my FF username (CrazeyCasey) is different from the one here. You reviewed my "icarly fanfic parodies" story. And I'm sure your stories aren't bad. I will check them out when I get the chance. I'm pretty busy with hw and once I start reading fanfics, I can't stop and end up putting off hw, which is really bad XD... although I'm putting off hw right now xD Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 04:07, September 27, 2011 (UTC) LOL Thanks, I love writing those but I've been so busy lately. Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 18:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiii! send me a message back kay buy!!! Are you Cc71 or Peace 20677? Sparklyplatypus 18:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And that wasn't me up there^^ My messages are all signed Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 18:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) KDJDJSKSKFFK. Hey! Can you go onto chat and tell people to go to http://www.tinychat.com/iloveseddie ? And tell them that I sent you to tell them? Please? [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'ILoveSeddie1234321']] (talk to me!) 03:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Update Chizz Weekly Did you finish your article yet? See my latest blog for more info. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 17:43, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Either e-mail it to thechizzweekly@gmail.com or leave it on my talk page. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:27, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Another Chizz Weekly Update Re: Chizz Weekly Oh yeah I forgot about you O.O Well, if you're able to hand in the article either weekly or fortnightly, then you may continue your job. Just leave the article on my talk page anytime it's done. Sorry about all the confusion - there's been a lot of that. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 03:31, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw the secret santa gifts you left me! They were so aweosme, I "Oh Em Squee'd" XD I love BOTH so I got double for the price of one XD thats even awesomer lol thanks so much, you know me so well! :D Merry Christmas! SpencerFanGirl123 18:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Here's your Secret Santa gift! Hi! Here's your Secret Santa gift! ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 21:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Secret Santa Hi! Here's your Secret Santa gift! ObsessiveSeddieDisorder 21:51, December 11, 2011 (UTC) And yeah, it's fine if you make that your profile picture. :) Sparkly- file:CoalPresent.png Miss iCarly Wiki Hello! I noticed you entered Miss iCarly Wiki under: Chat Please, email your speech to me at O_OFudge@yahoo.com. Your speech can be as long as short as you want. Do not give out any information that might identify you as a user, and do not show anybody on the wiki this speech. Use this speech to convince people why YOU should be Miss iCarly wiki. Do not repeat what you said when nominating yourself. If you do, and I find out about it, you will be disqualified. If you absolutely cannot E-mail me, leave the message on my talk page of another wiki that I am on. Please fill this out By Friday, December 30. My Signature Has It's Own Box. Suck It. 16:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool Username Cool platypus username! I'm guessing you're a Phineas and Ferb fan. Travisplatypus 02:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Invite You seem to be a fan of PNF so maybe you should come to the pNF Fanon http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ''TotalDramaRox97'' ''I order these government agents to be chewed upon by two hungry leprechauns.'' 04:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty Try to keep in Pros, Cons, Overall format and give a grade from 1-10 (you can use decimals but keep it to the nearest tenth). If I publish TCW before iBalls airs, I'll keep an open space for the review and fill it in when you give it to me. Thanks :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 17:13, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :O Come on, you're doing the iBalls review. You didn't have to do the Featured thingy this week. Thanks though. Really shows how determined you are. :) [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 02:46, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas I bought you some tooth paste. http://i1224.photobucket.com/albums/ee369/jasminealexandrea/colgatekid.gif [[User:ILoveSeddie1234321|'Living is easy with eyes closed...']] (talk to me!) 17:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Hey Sparkly, how do you like my new icon? Imogen!!! :) ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ Message meღ 01:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I've been fine thanks, just a little bit busy, thats all :) And yeah, at first Imogen wasn't really my favorite, but now I LOVE her <3333 along with Katie and Bianca ♥ ‡ NerdyNoName ‡ Message meღ 03:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) thank your for your nice comment, means a lot. I hope I'Ll be feleing betetr soon .. HOpe you're being good though (: ♥ seddiealltheway(SeddieBenz) 10:09, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thanks for submitting your article :). Go ahead and do a review if you want. I kept a space in the latest issue for it. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 22:38, January 21, 2012 (UTC)